


Our Own Type of Love

by Coffee_and_puppys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Care of Magical Creatures, Confessions, Dragons, F/M, Hogwarts, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_puppys/pseuds/Coffee_and_puppys
Summary: Imagine… You were in the same year as Charlie Weasley, you both met in Care for Magical Creatures, your love for Dragons brought you two together.Even tough Charlie wasn’t… isn’t… interested in a true relationship. You are still in love with him… you just haven’t told him before.





	Our Own Type of Love

In the final year of Hogwarts you and Charlie are the closest of friends. He tells you about a job offer he got in Romania … your heart sinks because of how far he will be away from you. You have inherited your great uncles sanctuary for magical creatures and you are set to become a magizoologist just like him. 

Having no true family of your own you spend some time with the Weasley family for the summer, a short time before Charlie leaves. You sit on the hill that looks over the Burro, thinking about how your life will change so much in the next few months. You will be moving to Scotland, away from almost everyone you know, and the person you are closest with, Charlie, will be moving even farther away. But you both are going to be doing what you love. 

While you watch the stars, you didn’t notice Charlie behind you. He grabs your shoulders making you jump in suprise but once you see its him you feel you cant look him in the eye.

“hey, hey Y/N whats wrong?” Charlie asked his face fading from laughter to true concern.

“Nothing!” You try to insist but he doesn’t for a second believe you.

The look in his eyes made you tell him the truth, “you’re leaving…” you said with a sigh. He looked confused, “well yea, we both are. I thought … I thought we were both doing what we wanted?” 

“Charlie…” you almost whisper, “Charlie I..” you were cut off by him pressing into you, kissing your lips and pressing you down against the hillside . The grass tickles your neck but you are most focused on the feeling of his lips… How soft they are, they are clumsy … like they have never done this before… but he is also strong, sure of himself. The clumsiness almost melts away as he gets used to the shape of your lips and the rhythm of your breaths working together. Suddenly he pulls away, “I hope… I hope that was okay?” He was so sure of himself but now he seemed to question if that was really the right choice. 

“I don’t know what you were going to say exactly but I had a feeling … Well actually Bill told me… He said I was a fool for never knowing how you felt for me.”

“Charlie… Charlie please don’t do this. I do, I do have feelings for you but…”

“But what? Isn’t this what your supposed to do?” Charlie asks his blue eyes are so beautiful in this light and you can’t bare to see him look at you like that

“Look Charlie, we are mates the best of mates, and I do … have … I do have feelings for you” It was hard to admit that to him but you actually did! You had never confirmed that you like him with anyone… let alone yourself and now that you say it out loud it made the next part even harder “But I know you don’t feel the same for me. I know you don’t feel like that about anyone really”

“What do you mean!” You realize that Charlie may not even know what he truly is.

“Charlie how do you feel about me? Honestly” You held his hand and looked into his eyes you could see him struggling to find the words.

“Charlie when you think about me, or anyone really worth fancying how do you imagine me, or them?” You dont know how else to explain it subtly to him

“Do you ever imagine people naked… and like with you also naked?”

Charlie looks confused and a little taken aback, “Well no, but I just figured you have to experience something like that to really know… you know like when it happens it just all makes sense.”

“And did kissing me make it all make sense? Do you imagine us being together in that way?”

“Well… yea of course I do!” He tried to sound reassuring but failed miserably.

“Charlie it’s okay if you don’t have those kinds of feelings for me or for anyone really, you don’t have to”

“But what does this mean! I’ve seen loads of people snogging and groping and touching and they always seem to enjoy every bit of it! Why can’t I!” He has jumped up and is now pacing on the hill. He seems to be screaming at the sky more than you, like its the universes fault… and it kind of is.

“Well Charlie you might be asexual …”

His face screwed up in confusion, he stopped pacing and just stared at you. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” He demanded 

You kind of paused, took a breath and then took another one.

“Umm, well I don’t really know how to tell you… how you are… What I mean is I can only guess you have to decide.”

He gave me a look that said I was only making this worse.

“Well, Charlie, sometimes people don’t want to have sex, or they arn’t interested in things like snogging and touching, and sometimes those same people are okay with it sometimes but not as often as other people… It just depends. Its like what you feel, so you define it and tell others what you like or don’t like…” you trailed off at the end because while you want Charlie to be happy you also want to be with him and you have imagined being with him so many times and kissing him felt so right… for you… but for Charlie you didn’t know what he was feeling but it wasn’t the same.

“Y/N… Y/N I know I have feelings for you, I don’t know what these feelings are but they are different from how I feel about other people…”

You cut him off, “Charlie I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to” And you had to walk away because you wanted to cry, but not in front of Charlie. So you go to your room for the night.

Later that night you can’t sleep so you are just sitting up in bed reading your Care of Magical Creatures book. Thinking about the journey to Scotland tomorrow, you still had some packing to do and your owl still wasn’t back yet from your uncles. A knock interrupted your thoughts and Charlie stuck his head in the room,

“Can I come in, Y/N?”

You are confused and not really sure what to say and so he takes your silence for a yes and comes. Charlie sits in the chair by the desk across the room from the bed you are laying in. 

“Umm… what’s going on?” Charlie asks, he avoids your eyes.

“…just reading… you?” It’s late, youre not sure how late but late enough that everyone else is asleep. When you had finished crying your tried to come out to the kitchen for dinner but your overheard Bill scolding Charlie in a hushed voice at the table, he told Charlie that he saw you come in from the hill and you were crying. He demanded to know what Charlie had done to make you cry, Charlie just shook his head and turned to see you standing in the hallway. You ran to your room and slammed the door.

Molly had screamed, “And what did you do this time!” and a short while later Charlie’s bedroom door slammed shut too.

Now he was sitting here in the room, trying to act like nothing was wrong. And to him maybe nothing was… but then he wouldnt be here so late if it was that way.

“Y/N, I love…”

“Charlie please don’t…”

“I LOVE YOU!” He said firmly and so loud you're sure he woke half the house. “ I talked to Bill, and even though I don’t I don’t have the kind of feelings that other people have, the sexual feelings I still know that you are the most important person to me and I want to be closer to you.”

You had no words, Charlie stood up and moved with care, almost like approaching a wild dragon, over to the bed he touched the corner of the bedpost, “Can I join you?”

The pause you took was long, but he waited until you responded. “yes” your voice was soft but you pulled back the blanket and slid over to the wall. 

Charlie kicked off his boots and crawled into bed with you. He was as close to the edge as he could be. And you were as close to the wall as possible. You felt such a tension that was never there before. 

“Can I hold you?” Charlie asked he moved to lower himself on the bed, you slid down further under the covers and rested your head against his shoulder. He gave a half hearted laugh and poked your sides, “Silly, you and I have cuddled before, you act like this is all new…”

You relax your body but in your mind you are mentally screaming. “Charlie wait..” you pushed against him to sit up again. “I can’t do this, I don’t want to be selfish but at the same time I want all of you, not a piece of you…”

Charlie looked hurt but held your hands, “Y/N I want all of you too, I feel that if we were together then I would develop those kinds of feelings I just need time, and you, please give me a chance…”

You want all of him, and he thinks that if given time he could give you all of himself… but part of you thinks that maybe he never can develop those kinds of feelings. You love him but you love the idea of loving him more, the thought that you would both live together, have children, grow old together … like everyone says you should. But at the same time you remember that that kind of life is only a fantasy, even for those who have it. 

What if a ‘normal’ life is too much to ask for, so few wizard families were truly happy…

Another thought crept into your mind, both of you were very driven by your work, you with magical creatures and Charlie with dragons. Even if you did have the ‘normal’ life would it really be ideal when both of you would be apart for long periods of time, and if you did have a child together would you have to give up your work? No you didnt want that and you couldnt ask Charlie to give up his work either.

Maybe this is exactly the type of relationship you both needed.

“Charlie if we are going to do this we need to be perfectly clear with one another, I need you to tell me when things are moving and when they shouldnt be.”

Charlie looked concerned, or maybe nervous, but he nodded. 

“I agree, I am new to all of this… I am not even sure where to begin…”

“Lets just take our time, now we both should get some sleep” You reach over him to grab your wand from the bedside table

“Can I stay with you?” He asks, his thumb drawing faint circles on your arm, he looks so tired and his red hair is sticking up on one side.

“Yes” And with a wave of your wand the lights went out.

____

Its been a few months and you have been working hard at the Magical Creatures Sanctuary some people had underestimated you taking over the business and a lot of them said you weren’t cut out for the hard hands on work but you have since proven yourself over and over. 

From taming a wild Kelpie you and your team rescued from a wizard in Nepal, who thought it would make a good bathtub pet, to bottle feeding the Zouwu back to health and releasing it back into its native habitat you have shown that you know your creatures and can handle your own.

As you return to your small cottage near the sanctuary you notice the door is left wide open, you slowly pull out your wand. If its another Niffler you will just have to immobilize it and send it back to its habitat. You tip toe in so not to startle it, slowly peak around the door and WHAM! Something has jumped on you and now its wrapping its limbs around your body, you are frozen wondering if it intends to kill you… and then a messy flop of red hair bends down and kisses you on the lips.

“Y/N!” He says excitedly 

“Charlie!?” You exclaim, kind of confused but happy none the less

“What are you doing here? I thought there was an outbreak with some of the dragons you had to handle?” You had just read his letter about it a week ago, four Chinese Firebolts had broken loose during their feeding time and were terrorizing the small village nearby. 

Charlie took a step back and you finally got a good look at him, his right arm was in a sling and wrapped in some dirty looking bandages from the elbow to the knuckles of his hand, and you noticed faint burn marks on the back of his uncovered hand. Part of his face and neck had scabs forming over what looked to be a nasty cut from something with very sharp, but thankfully not long, claws and finally he had a bit of a limp as he moved over to the table in the kitchen. He was wearing a dirty white tee shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. 

“Ah, well we got all that sorted out and my boss suggested I take some time off to heal, so I visited my parents for awhile and then decided to come see you!”

You couldn’t help but smile, you had missed him. 

“Well how about you tell me all about the firebolts and i’ll change your bandage.”

You had worked extensively with healing magic but it had been awhile since you worked on humans. You used your wand to slowly take away the bandages around his arm, he was waiting for you to see it afraid to say anything. Once the bandages were gone you wondered how it must have looked right after because even now almost a week later it looked like his arm was barely being held together. 

“… Your mom… your mom really does know her stuff huh..” You managed to say after a brief pause. His mother was excellent at healing spells and it showed she had done as much as she could to save his arm. “I am… umm I am just going to put some more quick heal on it and then a fresh bandage okay.” 

You knew his job was dangerous and he had written to you about his injuries before, you had just never seen it up close before. your job was obviously not a cake walk either but a couple of bites and scratches here or there was nothing compared to this, you were fighting back tears as you got up to get the potion. 

After applying the potion, wrapping it again, and Charlie telling you in great detail how he, allegedly, wrestled two of the dragons by himself while ten other handlers got the other two. In the end one of the dragons was a younger one and while Charlie was carrying it back it got scared and tried to get out of Charlies arms and ended up scratching his arm pretty bad and side of his face all while breathing bursts of fire and finally it used his thigh as a launching pad to push off of and fly into the air.

You grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze, “Well you did promise you wouldn’t die and you managed to do everything but that…” 

He gave you a small smile and squeezed your hand back. “So tell me about your adventures !”

You started cooking something for you two to eat and telling him about the latest animals you and your team were able to rescue. 

Finally you both were fed and all caught up from the last of your letters you sat on the sofa together and quietly sat together. Charlie was laying down with his head in your lap and you were gently running your fingers through his hair.

“Is this okay?” You ask and Charlie nodded without opening his eyes he made a noise in the back of his throat in agreement.

He opened one eye to look at you, “Are you okay?” he reached up and pushed a bit of hair out of your eyes and you leaned your head against his hand.

“This is nice, I’ve missed you” he messaged his thumb on your cheek and sighed deeply.

“If I don’t get up I am going to fall asleep” he grunts as he sits up. 

“Well it is getting late” it has gotten dark outside but you dont know the exact time, “Did you.. well I don’t have an extra bed here, but you could have my bed and I’ll sleep out here and…”

He grabbed your hand and kissed it, “What you don’t want to share your bed with me?” He teased

You raised your eyebrows, “Well I am not sure what you are comfortable with and I didn’t want to push..”

“Y/N I have been sharing a room with 12 other guys, sleeping in my own bed, alone for months! I need you tonight!”

You cant help but roll your eyes at him. If this is what he is comfortable with then fine, you were a little eager to have him in your bed, even if it was just to sleep.  
The last few months had been hard, you wrote letters of course and sent pictures to one another but the close friendship you had back at Hogwarts didnt feel the same through written words.

Having charlie snuggled up close to you in your bed made you feel so much better, you decided that all the waiting was worth these moments together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I ever wrote so its not very good but thank you for taking a look!


End file.
